Gravity Falls: The Beginning Of A New Adventure
by Valerie Ace
Summary: There Is A New Girl In Gravity Falls, Her Name is Valerie Follow her as she finds Out The Secrets Of Gravity Falls..Hi,well its my first story so I'm sorry if this is bad forgive me.Remeber Reality Is An Illusion,The Universe Is A Hologram,Buy Gold,Bye


**Hi My Name Is Valerie And I'm the Author Of This Story I Hope You'll Enjoy This Story**

 **Mabel:Hi I'm Mabel**

 **Mabel! what are you doing here**

 **Mabel: I Don't Know I Just Woke Up Here**

 **Dipper: So Did I**

 **ANYWAY...Let's Start The Story** **_Remember Reality Is an Illusion, The Universe Is A Hologram, Buy Gold Bye_**

 **Chapter 1, The Beginning Of The End**

"Normal talk"

'thoughts'

Story telling

 **Pov: Dipper**

 **place: On The Way To Gravity Falls, Oregon**

I seemed like It was just yesterday when we left Gravity Falls, we are now on summer break. Mabel and I are now heading to Gravity Falls, Oregon.

•~•~•_TIME SKIP_~•~•~•

Finally we reached the Mystery Shack Grunkle Ford and Stan appeared at the door when we knocked. " Hello kids welcome back to the Mystery Shack. Come on in," said Stanley when he let the pine twins into the shack.

Grunkle ford then ask Mable and I," Hi Dipper and Mable it Has been quite awhile hasn't it, about a year I suppose. Oh. Right I forgot later today a cousin of yours will be coming around for the summer."

Mabel excitedly replied "YAY we are going to meet someone new today!" I sighed thinking this will be a long day after I agreed with her.

Ding Dong. That was the doorbell seems like she's here already Mabel and I rushed to the door opening it.

 **(Pov: 3rd person)**

The person who was standing at the door was a girl with long black hair, pale skin, red eyes and black glasses. As for her attire she wore a black jacket with dark blue denim jeans. Behind her, was her blue luggage and a box of items on wheels. Hanging over her shoulder was her black leather sling bag. She finally introduced herself "Hi my name is Valerie Ace Pines Nice to meet you must be Dipper." Valerie said pointing towards Dipper. "And you must be Mabel." Pointing towards Mabel.

"Yup," said the pines twins.

Valerie realised that Grunkle. Ford and Stan were in the background "Hi Great Uncle Ford And Stan," I said holding out my hand.

Grunkle Ford shook her hand "Welcome to your home for the summer," said ford and said to the pines twins "kids why not help Valerie here with her bags." The twins agreed and helped Valerie with her bags.

While they were heading to the spare room ,as the twins already have the attic, Dipper said " Hey Valerie was it? Why do you look so familiar."

Mabel agreed with her brother "Yea Dipper is right you do look familiar."

Dipper then had a sudden realisation "You're the science YouTube that made a break through in mythical mysteries like the Atlantis city and many others so you are a archaeologist!"

Mabel also had a realisation "you're the YouTube that made it to number 1 'one the most popular of the month' forums three times. OMG IT IS REALLY YOU IM A BIG FAN."

Valerie then replied "Well you're both correct... Heh I don't really like bragging though"

Dipper said "I can't believe that I'm related to one of the main archaeologist of this century." Mabel nodded agreeing with Dipper

When they finally arrived at the spare room, the twins left for Valerie to unpack. First she took out her clothes and put them in the closet, when she sees done it was already 5.30pm that would mean she took a hour to unpack.

Valerie then headed downstairs and saw the rest getting ready for dinner. "hey Valerie could I trouble you to help me with the cooking?" asked Ford.

Valerie nodded her in agreement and help Ford prepare the dishes.

~•~•_Time Skip _~•~•

After dinner, Dipper, Mabel and Valerie headed to Valerie's room. The twins saw a box in the corner and went to take a look inside of it.

"Wow, so many things," said Dipper and Mabel. They both looked through the items and found one that they felt they, themselves felt most connected to.

Mabel found a sewing needle and ask Valerie what it could do. Valerie then replied "Well that needle happens to not hurt you if it touches the owners skin and it also can be changed into a dagger that can kill magical creatures.

"Cool" said Mabel.

Dipper took out a book and looked through "Wow, is this a spell book Valerie?"

Valerie replied "yes I got that when visited some ruins that spell book has every spell ever created by the way, I have an extra so no need the worry about me being upset at you."

"Thank you Valerie, we owe you one. " Said both Mabel and Dipper.

 ** _THE CHAPTER HAS NOW ENDED_**

 **Hiya Just So You Guys Know I Don't Post Frequently So Don't Expect Me To Make Chapters Everyday Okay? I have A Life You Know?**

 ** _REMEMBER REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD, BYE_**


End file.
